


A Jailhouse of His Past Life

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 The Jailhouse Job, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt No Comfort, Lashing Out at Others, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Past Pain, Psychic Nate, Scene Rewrite, Shifter Eliot, Werewolf Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Eliot cant quite forgive Nate for conning the team but what does it matter now? Now that they are being sent after Damien Moreau.
Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Jailhouse of His Past Life

“Try not to kill him,” Sophie had murmured, giving Eliot’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as he left the apartment that morning to infiltrate Rockford Private Correctional Facility.

Eliot had promised to try. But looking Nate in the eye for the first time since the mastermind had sold them out to Sterling, he wasn't sure he could keep that promise.

The mastermind had insisted, every time Sophie had come to visit him, that he was serving his time and making things right by staying in jail.

But as far as Eliot was concerned, the mastermind was hiding and avoiding facing the people he had hurt.

“I need to talk to you,” he murmured, half not wanting to speak at all and half wanting to get the bastard away from any witnesses. But they had a job to do and he needed to brief Nate.

The anger in his mind started twisting as Nate grabbed his jaw, pretending to have a toothache. Old memories, old skills, came bubbling up as he strapped the mastermind in the dentist’s chair.

“You know what I usually do, Nate, to people that run a con on their own team?” Eliot murmured, picking up a drill and waving it at the psychic. “Almost get people killed 'cause they're out of control?”

Nate’s eyes glazed over for a moment as he got a hit from the future and he swallowed hard. “Are we okay, Eliot?” he asked nervously.

Eliot said nothing but felt his rage fall away. Whatever Nate had seen him do in a possible future, Eliot wasn’t that person anymore. The mastermind wasn't worth going back down that dark path. The shifter finally had something to protect and he wasn't going to let his past ruin it.

Too bad his past didn't care.

Damien Moreau, of all the people to be blackmailed to take down, it had to be him. Eliot’s old employer, the man who…

Eliot pushed himself away from the table as the team brainstormed their first move against Moreau. He slipped into the bathroom and locked the door, leaning heavily against the sink. As he curled one arm around his stomach, the shifter took several deep breaths and tried not to be sick.

It would be different this time. It would be Eliot himself who destroyed the team.

“Why did it have to be Damien?” Eliot whispered, licking his chapped lips and digging his hands into his hair. The hitter felt his legs give way as he shifted and slumped to the floor.

“Eliot?” Hardison called, knocking on the bathroom door.

Flinching away from the door, Eliot covered his mouth to silence the sobs that caught at the back of his throat.

“Our telenovela starts in fifteen, are you ok in there?”

Taking a slow breath and smoothing the tangles in his locks, Eliot shoved everything he was feeling back down. He might not survive this fight but he was sure as hell going to make sure his pack did. Pushing them away would hurt like hell but that was ok. That's what hitters did, take the beating so their team didn't have too. When the truth inevitably came out it would hurt Parker and Hardison less if they cared less about Eliot.

Rolling his shoulders and deshifting, the hitter tugged the bathroom door open and glared at Hardison. “We’re about to go against the League of Assassins and you want to watch some stupid tv show!” he growled, shoving the hacker out of his way.

Hardison gave him a giddy smile. “Did you just make a Batman reference? I’m so proud!”

Jumping forward, the hacker threw his arms around Eliot and rubbed his cheek against the top of the hitter’s head.

Eliot’s ears sprang up as he blushed and tried to shove the wizard away from him. “Dammit Hardison!”

“Come on E, it's the big showdown between Pepe and Peppi! They’ve been teasing about this all season!” Hardison whined, letting himself be pushed but still clinging to the hitter.

Packer base jumped across the room and latched onto Eliot’s other side shouting excitedly in Spanish.

Eliot struggled with the hacker and thief and his own damned weak heart, repeating over and over _‘its for the best, its for the best’ _.__ “I said no!” he snarled, ripping himself free and stomping away.

“Oh, okay,” Parker murmured, her voice thick with sadness.

Eliot clenched his hand around the front door’s handle, screaming at himself to leave. “Record it,” he whispered, “we’ll watch later.”

He didn't have to turn around to see the smiles that spread across Parker and Hardison’s faces, he could practically feel the warmth they radiated. But it couldn't hold a candle to darkness that was rising with each beat of Eliot's heart.

_‘Damien, Damien, Damien.’_

Yes, it would be different this time.


End file.
